kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Baribari Jinshi no Jiai
Baribari Jinshi no Jiai is Tomoe's character's song. The following translation is from: http://ichigohaatsu.livejournal.com/57324.html?nojs=1&mode=reply Kanji （バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ　バリバリ　So　神使バリバリ） （バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ　バリバリ　soul！） 何をしている　ちょろちょろ騒がしい （バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ） 世話焼かせるな　早く手につかまれ （バリバリ　So　神使バリバリ） なんだかんだ　一大事　少し慎めたわけ者 俺の胸中　素直に感じ取れ 最高潮　轟け　轟け　愛をまとう御言 （レッツバリバリ） お前に　お前に　お前にくれてやろう （神使バリバリ） 至福を　忠義を　安堵を　楽土を　火照ったこの身の全てを （バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ　バリバリ　soul！） 俺の手作り弁当はうまいぞ（バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ） 掃除洗濯　おちゃのこさいさいだ（バリバリ　So　神使バリバリ） 弱いくせ　向こうみず　その顔つまんでやろうか 俺にとって　お前が何より 最優先　轟け　轟け　愛をまとう御言（レッツバリバリ） 認める　惹かれる　者達を讃えよう（神使バリバリ） 日暮れの儚さ　月夜の灯　お前の心と笑顔を 優柔不断なその立場　支え続けてやるわずっと 社の陰で燃え盛る炎 最高潮　轟け　轟け　愛をまとう御言 （レッツバリバリ） お前に　お前に　お前にくれてやろう （神使バリバリ） 至福を　忠義を　安堵を　楽土を　火照ったこの身の全てを Na　Na　Na…（バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ） Na　Na　Na…（バリバリ　So　神使バリバリ） Na　Na　Na…（バリバリ　So　レッツバリバリ） よしなに　この身の　全てと Romanji (Baribari so rettsu baribari baribari so jinshi baribari) (Baribari so rettsu baribari soul!) Nani wo shiteiru choro choro sawagashii (Baribari so rettsu baribari) Sewa yakaseru na hayaku te ni tsukamare (Baribari so rettsu baribari) Nandakanda ichi daiji sukoshi tsutsushimeta wake mono Ore no kyouchuu sunao ni kanjitore Saikouchou todoroke todoroke ai wo matou mikoto (Rettsu baribari) Omae ni omae ni omae ni kurete yarou (Jinshi baribari) Shufuku wo chougi wo ando wo rakudo wo hotetta kono mi no subete wo (Baribari so rettsu baribari soul!) Ore no tetsukuri bentou wa umaizo (baribari so rettsu baribari) Souji sentaku ocha no kosaisai da (baribari so jinshi baribari) Yowai kuse mukou mizu sono kao tsumande yarou ka Ore ni totte omae ga nani yori Saiyuusen todoroke todoroke ai wo matou mikoto Mitomeru hikareru monotachi wo tataeyou (jinshi baribari) Higure no hakanasa tsukiyo no tomoshibi omae no kokoro to egao wo Yuujuufudan na sono tachiba sasaetsuzukete yaru wa zutto Yashiro no kage de moesakaru honoo Saikouchou todoroke todoroke ai wo matou mikoto (Rettsu baribari) Omae ni omae ni omae ni kurete yarou (Jinshi baribari) Shufuku wo chougi wo ando wo rakudo wo hotetta kono mi no subete wo Na na na (baribari so rettsu baribari) Na na na (baribari so jinshi baribari) Na na na (baribari so rettsu baribari) Yoshinani kono mi no subete to Translation (Work hard, so let's work hard, work hard, so familiars work hard) (Work hard, so let's work hard, soul!) What are you doing, it's noisy when you run around (Work hard, let's work hard) Don't make more work for me, hurry up and grab on to my hand (Work hard, let's work hard) You've somehow become a big deal, someone that needs to be more careful You can honestly perceive my mind It's at the climax, throb, throb harder, be noble and wait for love (Let's work hard) I'll suppose I'll give it to you, to you, to you (Familiars work hard) With supreme bliss, devotion, relief and paradise, your whole being is feeling flushed (Work hard, so let's work hard, soul!) My handmade lunchbox is delicious (Work hard, so let's work hard) Cleaning, laundry, I make tea frequently (work hard, so familars work hard) Bad habits, the water is in front of us, should I pinch your face then? To me, you are more important than everything else My first priority, throb, throb harder, be noble and wait for love I approve of you, am charmed by you, I'll praise many things (familiars work hard) The short-lived twilight, and the lamp of the moonlit night, all together with your heart and smile Your standpoint is always indecisive, I'll continue supporting you always The fire is burning brightly in the shrine's shadow It's at the climax, throb, throb harder, be noble and wait for love (Let's work hard) I'll suppose I'll give it to you, to you, to you (Familiars work hard) With supreme bliss, devotion, relief and paradise, your whole being is feeling flushed Na na na (work hard, so let's work hard) Na na na (work hard, so familiars work hard) Na na na (work hard, so let's work hard) Use this body as you see fit Category:Songs